Marry me?
by Dj Crescendo27
Summary: Lavi x Reader. It was a normal day in the Order but Lavi, your lover, suddenly becomes fidgety around you. The next thing you know, he kneels in front of you, on his hand was a ring inside a red box. R&R! Short, sweet drabble.


**A/N: I am just bored and this came to my mind :)))))))))))))))) First try on this kind of fics! Ahah! Hope you like it. A bit fangirl mode… now. Kind of like a drabble**

**(._-~+0+~-_.)**

You and Lavi had been together for almost 2 years now. You have been close to him ever since you first met him. You like him just the way he is and he likes you the same way. Lavi loves you so much that he considered to quit being a bookman. But, Bookman refused, you were crestfallen but then he added that Lavi can have feelings. The poor boy (As Bookman called him) was too deep in love with you that there would be no way for him to pull him up again. He cannot also afford losing another apprentice ever since that day; you were able to call him your lover.

You were walking down the hallways when you saw your lover approach you, looking a bit fidgety.  
>"Lavi?" You said "Is something wrong?"<br>He opened his mouth to reply but before the first words came out there was a shout down the hallway that resembled an angry demon "BAKA USAGI! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kanda Yuu.

"What did you do this time?" you asked, crossing your arms over your chest.  
>Lavi flinched before giving you a chase kiss on your cheek "Sorry, Gotta go now. See you later yn!", without any more words he quickly ran away. You watched him disappear down the halls, only to be followed by Kanda a minute later. You sighed, there's never a day those two wouldn't chase each other.

You shrugged as you slowly tailed behind them, you never know when Lavi might need your help from the fuming Kanda.

A few days later, you notice that Lavi is becoming quite fidgety around you. You also notice the change of his happy aura to nervous aura. You asked him about it but he just denies it and says it's just from the stress from all the work Bookman gave him. You just shrugged it off but as the time comes, you are getting annoyed and his constant whisper with Allen, Lenalee and the others doesn't help. What are they hiding from you?

The time came when you finally asked him once again about it. His reply was, "You'll know soon"

A quick satisfaction washed over you. Finally.

A day after, you were sitting inside the cafeteria eating with the gang. Lavi is becoming nervous once again. You gave him an experated look, but he only smiled back at you

"Knock, Knock." Lavi said to you. Oh no, not the knock knock jokes again

"Lavi, I don't—"  
>"Just play along!" he grinned<br>You sighed "Who's there?"  
>"Marry"<br>"Marry who?"  
>"Marry me!"<p>

You flinched as you looked at him incredulously. "are you serious?"  
>Lavi gulped as he stood up. "Listen up everyone! I have something important to say!"<p>

Lavi pulled you up and pulled you towards the center of the cafeteria. You looked at Lenalee and Allen who had goofy grins in their faces. What the hell?

"You see… y/n is really important to me. We've been together for 2 years already. I don't know when a mission would come and kill me. So, starting now, I want to let y/n see that I love her so much and I won't let a fine girl like her, go."

Lavi held your hand, as he took something out his pocket… a red box?

"OH. MY. GOSH" you thought

"So, y/n" he kneeled down on one knee as he opened the box revealing a diamond ring "Will you marry me?"  
>Tears were beginning to form at the corners of your eye. Is this a dream?<br>You smiled and shouted on the top of your lungs: "YES!"  
>Lavi's eye widened as he quickly stood up and hugged you. Cheers erupted around the cafeteria, celebrating the soon-to-be-wed couples<p>

Lavi pulled back and twirled a lock of your h/c hair "I love you so much, y/n"

"I love you too, Lavi"  
>Lavi grinned as he pulled you to a kiss.<p>

(~-0-~)

**A/n: Meh… I suck at fluffy scenes. I hope you enjoyed this. When I was making this, I was inspired and lazy the whole time. SO, SORRY FOR THE CRAPPINESS! I'LL EDIT THIS LATER! :))**

**Review please! What should I write next? Yuu x Reader? Allen x reader? Tyki x reader?**

**You decide. Tell me by PM or review! Tell me if you also liked this!**


End file.
